dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Androids Appear - Raditz Holds On
This is the seventh chapter of the What-If? story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe The Androids Appear - Raditz Holds On At first, Chi-Chi was reluctant to let Gohan train with Goku, thinking that he should study more than train. But after an accidental coaxing by Goku - which involved him knocking Chi-Chi through the house by accident - Chi-Chi had to give in and let Gohan train, as after all, if the Androids destroyed the world, there'd be nowhere to be educated anyway. The days went by and the fighters all grew stronger in their own ways. Goku and Piccolo often set off in massive sparring matches, and the two also occasionally ganged up on Gohan to toughen him up whenever he jumped into the fray. Tien and Chiaotzu trained their psychic powers in the far-off mountainous areas, Yamcha and Krillin asked for a bit of re-training from Master Roshi, and Vegeta and Raditz kept on training in the gravity chamber. However, about 2 years into the training, Vegeta got tired of being repeatedly beaten by Raditz and his Super Saiyan capabilities. "If I can't become a Super Saiyan this way," said Vegeta, "I'll find a way in space!" Vegeta then kicked Raditz out of the gravity chamber (which doubled as a spacecraft) and headed out into space to find fighters he could beat. Raditz stuck to the Capsule Corp. base training rooms, which still had gravity enhancement, but he had to be slightly more careful and quiet, as Bulma had recently given birth to a young boy named Trunks... No-one knew what became of Red during the three-year training span, and only Raditz thought about what could have happened to him, but winced at the thoughts of his death at the hands of a powerful creature in space. If there were creatures stronger than Frieza appearing on Earth soon, then what could lurk for the Saibaman in the deep reaches of space? The three years came and went, Gohan grew and became much stronger - much to Goku and Piccolo's delight. All the other Z fighters grew stronger, and even Raditz had maxxed out his Super Saiyan powers. But still, no-one had heard from Red or Vegeta. The time had come and the Z Fighters had gathered outside the city where the Androids would appear. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo soon set off, meeting up with Krillin along the way. The 4 warriors then flew to the outskirts of the city where Tien, Yamcha and Raditz were waiting with Bulma cradling a baby. The Z Fighters were one again. "Long time no see, guys," said Goku, "You've all grown real strong, I can feel it!" "You could've at least called throughout the time off..." tutted Bulma. "Why are you here, Bulma?" asked Krillin, "It's not safe!" "I'm here to cheer you on..." said Bulma, "I missed the action in space but I won't miss this one." "Same old Bulma..." thought Krillin to himself. Goku couldn't help but notice that Raditz was looking a tad off with himself, so decided to spark up a conversation. "So, Raditz," said Goku, as he walked over to him, "How'd the training go?" "... Fine..." he muttered to himself. "Is something wrong?" asked Goku. "I would've thought that Red may have come back..." said Raditz, "but I can't sense him anywhere... It's raising my concern..." "Don't worry about it..." said Goku, "Red's a strong fighter, he wouldn't dare go down easily whilst training. Trust me, I know a strong fighter when I see one, and a Saibaman willing to take on Frieza is a doozy of a warrior." Raditz smiled at his brother, and the group of warriors chatted about their 3 years training happily. Gohan walked over to Piccolo. "That reminds me..." he said to his friend, "Wasn't Nail meant to be helping us fight the Androids?" "When you and Goku finished training during the day," Piccolo said, "Me and Nail trained secretly on the Lookout by night. Kami was watching us and decided that the world would be better if only one of us was the fighter, and the other aided the fighter with his own power... Under a knockout rule, Kami sealed the loser of a small sparring match inside the other's body and unleashed their power." "So..." said Gohan, "You beat Nail and merged bodies with him?" Piccolo nodded, and turned to face the sky. "And now we're stronger than ever..." Piccolo smiled, turning back to his young friend, "These Androids don't stand a chance against us." Gohan smiled at his teacher, but the smile soon disappeared when Piccolo spoke to the group. "It's time..." he said to the others, "The Androids are due to attack the city now, keep on the lookout for their energy levels..." The warriors stared out into the city from their cliff edge and tried to sense anything unusual. All was quiet and calm in the atmosphere as they concentrated... But after half an hour, there was still no sign of an energy level or an attack on the city. "This is weird..." said Goku, "He said they'd be here at this date and at this time..." "Wait a minute..." said Bulma, "You said they were Androids, right?" "What about it?" said Raditz, turning to face Bulma. "Well, they're mechanical..." she replied, "So maybe they can't be sensed like regular fighters, cos they're machines." "Y-Yes!" said Piccolo, "That explains why we've had nothing! They could've done all sorts to people down there during this time!" Suddenly, a plane flying around the city's airspace was shot out of the sky with a mighty explosion. It fell into the ocean with a crash, and the warriors looked up at the source. Two figures were floating in the air, and soon dashed straight down into the city. "It's them!" shouted Gohan, "They're going into the city!" "Then it looks like we'll have to as well..." said Goku, "Bulma, you stay here where it’s safe and look after Trunks." "Gohan, you're with me," said Piccolo, "the rest of you, search the city from top to bottom." "Right, let’s go," said Goku, "Tien, Raditz, Krillin, Yamcha, look everywhere you can. This is it guys, this is what we spent 3 years for... Let’s do it!" "W-wait!" asked Yamcha, "What if one of us finds the Androids? Some of us may not be able to match up against them on our own... We're not all Super Saiyans..." "Raise your power level..." said Raditz, "If they have no power level, then it won't be difficult to distinguish who's who." The warriors all nodded and took flight into the city. Bulma stood on the cliff edge and watched the warriors fly into the concrete jungle. "Now how did Goku know Trunks' name..?" she thought to herself. The city was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The Z fighters soon became separated from each other and scouted the area on foot. Any of the people walking around the city could be the Androids, so they couldn't trust anyone. Raditz was roaming one area near a gas station when he heard a girl's scream. He turned with a start and found a girl on the ground cowering at a man with a knife. Raditz ran over to the scene to lend a hand. "Hey, take a hike, weirdo," said the man, "Or you'll be meeting my blade personally." "I used to be like you..." said Raditz, "but not anymore... Leave the girl and drop the knife..." The man spat at Raditz's feet and jumped at him with the knife. Raditz caught the man's arm and threw him hard to the ground. He fell unconscious and dropped the knife. The girl got up. "Wow, such strength... and muscle..." she giggled to herself. Raditz blushed slightly, and sent the girl on her way. "T-Thankyou..." he stuttered, "This may sound hard to believe, but the city isn't safe at the moment. I'd like to stay and talk for a while, but I wouldn't want to see you get hurt, so I'd leave now while you have the chance. Two killer machines are on the loose." "Thanks cutie," winked the girl, "I'll catch you later, beat those machine freaks down." Raditz put his thumb up, and the girl jogged away. "Human females..." Raditz thought to himself, "Riddles wrapped in enigmas..." Raditz then turned to continue his Android search. The moment he turned, he bumped into two men... One looked elderly, with a tall black hat and a grey moustache. The other was shorter and fatter, with a hat with a point on top. "Sorry," said Raditz, "Be on the lookout for..." The two men stared back at Raditz as he spoke, but Raditz stopped immediately when he saw the insignia on their shirt pockets - the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army. Raditz stuttered and flinched. "We are they," said the elder. "T-They're here!" shouted Raditz, as he started to raise his power level. Before he could get it to an outstanding level, the elder of the two jumped at Raditz and grabbed him by the mouth. He was grasped tightly and held off the ground by his face. Raditz attempted to kick the Android in the side, but the other jumped in and held Raditz in place with an electric beam. Raditz was paralyzed and left hanging in the air. Just then, a tanker truck came down the road at a fast pace. It noticed the two Androids standing in the middle of the road and swerved into the nearby gas station. The tanker hit the gas pumps and exploded magnificently. Luckily, the explosion was enough to get the other Z fighter's attention. "Whoa man," said Goku as he eyed the explosion, "Someone's energy level is dropping fast..!" He and the others soon shot off in search of their dying comrade. Raditz was still struggling to escape the Android's grasp, but to no avail. "This is where you meet your end..." said the Android, and he thrust his arm straight through Raditz's chest. Raditz stared blankly at the Android in front of him, still unable to move, with his energy being drained. With Raditz's vision blurring slowly, the Android quickly lurched his hand out of Raditz's chest when he felt other energy signals approach. Piccolo and Gohan were the first to arrive, and Gohan stared in shock at Raditz's dying body being held by the Android. "Raditz!" shouted Gohan. Raditz couldn't hear Gohan as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The others soon landed and saw their dying friend and his blood dripping slowly to the floor. "Drop him now!" shouted Goku. The Android eyed Goku as if a lion had just eyed an antelope. He dropped Raditz to the ground and rested his foot on his back. "At last Goku, we meet face to face..." said the Android. Goku flinched. "How d'you know my name?" he asked. "That will be revealed in due time," replied the Android, "But in the meantime, please allow me to give a formal introduction... I am Android #20, and this is my associate, #19. We were created by Dr. Gero for the sole purpose of destroying you. Unfortunately the Doctor didn't live long enough to see us in action, but we will carry out his wishes beyond what he intended here and now!" "Not here..." said Goku, "Elsewhere, where there aren't any innocent people around..." "Very well..." said #20, "Name the destination... and we shall end this petty dispute." "Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, stay behind and help Raditz back to health..." said Goku to this friends, "Piccolo and Tien can come along for the fight." With that, the heroes parted ways for the fight, leaving a wrecked Saiyan behind on the fire-lit ground. Goku headed Piccolo and Tien, who headed the Androids flying to a new battle zone. After getting about ten miles from the city, #20 grew impatient and dashed in front of Goku. "This is far enough, Goku," he said firmly, "We will fight here if you like it or not." Goku had no choice but to agree, and he, his friends and the Androids set down in a rocky arena. The warriors stared down the machine mutants in front of them, with Goku breathing heavier than usual. Tien noticed this. "What's up with Goku..?" he thought to himself, "Surely he hasn't used up that much energy flying here?" Eventually, Goku spoke, still panting. "OK, tell me everything you know," he said, "Why are you here? How do you know about me?" "Very well..." said #20, "Dr. Gero was a scientist for the Red Ribbon Army back when you were a child. He was one of their best minds, one of which you didn't ever come across. By the time he had invented powerful machine mutants, they had been used by the other generals of the army to attack our main threat: You. Major Metallitron was a good example of this. You turned him into scrap easily at Muscle Tower. You even managed to convert one of his Androids into a good soul - but Android #8 had always been a failed specimen." "Eighter is a good person," said Goku, "Better than you'll ever be." "The Doctor's work slowly grew better," said #20, "But before long, all of his robots had been terminated and you had completely obliterated any chance that the Red Ribbon Army had of world domination... Or so you thought..." "What happened to the Doctor after the Army went bust?" asked Goku. "He went into hiding..." continued #20, "seeking nothing but revenge on you for destroying his life's work and his army. Ever since your days of youth battling in World Martial Arts Tournaments, he was watching your moves with a camera that was small enough to remain unnoticeable by the human eye. All the way from then up until your battle with the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, you, your friends and all of your battles have been registered and put to use on his latest work. Even as we speak, the Doctor's computer is still creating new ways to destroy you, and the same camera is watching you, gathering more data. So in short: we know all of your techniques." "I see..." said Goku, "Did you see our fights on the Planet Namek and in outer space too?" "The Doctor saw no need to venture into space," said #20, "The battle you held with the Saiyans proved to be more than substantial for the data needed. Judging by your power levels back then, he has also predicted how strong you should be now - and let me tell you that you stand 0% chance of winning this fight." Meanwhile, back on the outskirts of South City, Gohan and Yamcha had stayed with Raditz to keep him alive, whilst Krillin had flown off to Korin's Tower to retrieve a bag of Senzu Beans. Senzu Beans are a mystical food - when eaten, the user becomes fully healed and will not be hungry for 10 days. However, in a Saiyan's case, the appetite may only last until the evening... Bulma looked on at Raditz as he lay unconscious on the ground in front of her, when suddenly she saw a girl walking up the cliff's edge to where they were standing. It also happened to be the same girl that Raditz had saved in the city. She gasped when saw Raditz lying on the ground. "Oh no..!" she screamed, running over to Raditz's side, "What happened?! Did the machine guys get him?" "How do you know about them?" asked Bulma, "Who are you?" "Oh," said the girl, "I'm Zara, this man saved my life down in the city, then he told me about the machine whatever things. Looks like they got to him good..." "He'll be OK," smiled Gohan, "My friend's bringing something back that'll fix him up good. Don't worry about it." "But..." said Zara, "He's got a hole through his chest..!" Krillin soon landed back on the scene and held out his bag of Senzu. "Down the hatch, buddy," he said to Raditz, giving him a bean. He popped the bean into Raditz's mouth and encouraged him to chew it slowly. Raditz did so, even in his unconscious state. The moment he swallowed the bean completely, his eyes opened wide and he sat up. Zara couldn't believe her eyes, and she also couldn't believe that by the time Raditz had sat up, the hole in his chest had completely healed. "You're alive..!" cheered Zara, as she wrapped her arms around Raditz's neck. Raditz blushed, making Gohan and Krillin laugh a bit. "W-wait..." said Raditz, as he put Zara down, "Where's Kakarot? And the Androids?" "Oh yeah," said Gohan, "Well, when you got knocked out, Dad led the Androids away from the city, away from innocent bystanders, so he could fight at his full power." "Then why are we standing around here?!" asked Raditz, "We've got to go help him!" "You're right, bro," said Krillin, "Gohan, Yamcha, let's go." "Err..." stuttered Yamcha, "After seeing what those Androids can do... I think it’s best if I... y'know... stay here and protect Bulma in case they come back." "You do that, Mr. Hero..." said Krillin blankly, "We'll go and help Goku... C'mon guys..." Raditz turned to Zara. "I'll be back before you know it," he said, and gave her a hug. "Take those Androids down!" smiled Zara. Raditz gave Zara his thumbs up and turned his back. With that, he, Gohan and Krillin flew off in search of their allies. Back on the battlefield, Goku was smirking at the Android's inaccurate data. "You might think you know all there is to know about us - especially me - but really, you're not even close..." he smiled. "Oh, is that right?" asked #20, "The Doctor's cameras don't reveal all, eh?" "Your cameras revealed everything to your Doctor here on Earth," explained Piccolo, "but did he predict that Goku could be something much more than a simple stream of data?" "A Super Saiyan?" finished Tien. "A ''Super ''Saiyan?" asked #20. Goku nodded, and began to power up. His muscles grew, his power soared and his hair started to float up right. He quickly revealed the true extent his powers and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His aura roared a violent gold along with his hair. Tien and Piccolo stared in awe at their super powered friend. "I've not seen this sort of power up close since that kid from the future fought with him..." Tien thought to himself, "it's incredible..." Gohan, Krillin and Raditz were still scanning the area to see if they could sense their friends anywhere, but instantly figured out where they were when Goku transformed. His energy was blown sky high and easy to sense. "That's Dad!" shouted Gohan, as he headed the other two warriors in hot pursuit of the fight scene. Category:Fan Fiction